Finally
by LittleMissLilybug
Summary: Today is the happiest moment of Lily's life. The day she finally gets to fit in with her family.


**Author's note: I could not begin to think I own Harry Potter in my dizziest daydreams. ;) please read and review!**

**Finally**

My eyes open suddenly at a noise by the window. I leap out of bed and open the window to let in my tiny elf owl. Loki flies through the window and lands on my bed with a handful of letters and packages tied to her leg. Cuddling her, I whisper excitedly, "What have you got for me? Is it from Hogwarts?" sorting through the letters, my heart sinks. No green cursive addressed to the second bedroom on the right on the second floor. None with the Hogwarts seal. My eyes filling up with tears, I help Loki into her cage. I pick my two favourite toys and the bundle delivered by Loki and head down stairs to face the family.

I get down stairs and find the family sitting in the kitchen. I glance at the fridge where my birthday list of one thing is stuck to the fridge, my Hogwarts acceptance letter. "Hello my Lily-Bug!" Dad says, followed by a chorus of happy birthday lily, picking me up and lifting me above his head. Seeing my tear filled eyes, he pulls me in close and whispers in my ear "What's wrong Buba?" he takes me into his room and sits on his bed.

"I didn't get my Hogwarts letter!" a tear escaping my eyes. Wiping my face I continue, "I got letters from friends and everyone but none from Hogwarts. What if they don't want me, Dad? What if… I'm a squib!"

"My silly little lily-bug! You know you're not a squib and you know it will come. Trust me!" Dad said with a smile. "Now let's go back to the kitchen so you can open your presents and eat some breakfast."

"Ok Dad" I smile. I run into the kitchen and Kiss Mum on the cheek. I sit down at the counter and James punches me in the arm. "Hey!"

"It's your birthday little bug! I've got to give you a birthday punch! It's written in the big brother code!" James laughs and hugs me.

"Does that mean I get to too?" Albus jokes punching me lightly on the shoulder.

We eat our breakfast quickly and head on into the living area. Mum and Dad pick up a small square present wrapped in pink and purple paper and hand it to me. I open it excitedly to find a new muggle contraption called an iPod. Next, Albus handed me a heavy rectangular package containing a new book, 'Hogwarts; A History'. James gave me a new Holyhead Harpies scarf and hat.

I walk up to my room and close the door behind me. I jump at the sight of Loki and another bird flying around my room. I call the two birds down and examine the other bird. A thin envelope is tied to its leg. I untie the letter and turn it over in my hand. "Green ink…" I whisper excitedly closing my eyes and basking in my happiness.

"What's up Lil?" James comes in wearing my scarf and sits down next to me with his arm around me. "Ahh… your letter! Congrats little sis! You're FINALLY a big kid" James tickles me. "No more teddies and no more dummy's because they're for babies, and babies don't go to Hogwarts" James goes down stairs, obviously to tell Mum and Dad.

Thinking about what James had said, a small frown creeps onto my face. He was right. I need to grow up. I grab all of my toys and run down the stairs out onto the road as fast as I can. I head out to the next street where a small orphanage is situated. I sprint through the large wooden doors and heave all of the toys onto the desk. I run back out the doors and only look back to make sure the door was closed. I run back up the stairs into my room and realize my favourite teddy is still laying neatly tucked into my bed. I wander over and hold the teddy in my hand. It was a black and red Lady Bug with little antlers and a big smile. I shove it under my bed not wanting James to see that I had kept one. I run into James' room hug him as hard as I can.

"I'm ready to go to Hogwarts now James…" I close my eyes. "I've gotten rid of my toys. Can you take me to Diagon Alley?"

James looked at me surprised. "I never sai-…oh. Lil! I was only joking! Of course I'll take you to Diagon alley" James picks me up and takes me down stairs into the kitchen. He puts me down and calls out to Mum. "I'm taking Lil and Al to Diagon Alley. Would you like anything Mum?"

"No thanks, Hun." Mum calls from the far depths of our pantry cupboard. James and I step into the fire place and I cling to him tightly. I close my eyes and when I open them, a world full of flying pixies and bubbling children surrounds me. Albus appears behind us and a wide grin spreads across my face. Finally, I would fit in.

**Author's note: Hi! Please review this story! I have worked hard and I would love to know what YOU think!**


End file.
